vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheadle Yorkshire
Summary Cheadle Yorkshire (チードル゠ヨークシャー, Chīdoru Yōkushā) is a Triple-Star Disease Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Dog" (戌いぬ, Inu). She is the 14th and current Chairman of Hunter Association, as well as a member of the Science Team created in preparation for the expedition to the Dark Continent. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A Name: Cheadle Yorkshire Origin: Hunter x Hunter Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Nen User, Zodiac, Chairman, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (As a Zodiac she must possess mastery over Nen and should be able to use the four basic techniques and all of the advanced techniques), Genius Intelligence, Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Served as a sparring partner to Isaac Netero), Enhanced Extrasensory Perception (She was able to detect the aura given off by Nanika when they were healing Gon whilst all the other Hunters including Leorio couldn't sense it), Social Influencing (Pariston stated that she possesses the best leadership skills in the entire association) Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level+ (While her combat skills and Nen were never shown, as a Zodiac she is one of the greatest Hunters in the world and served as a sparring partner to Isaac Netero. Kanzai has stated that all the Zodiacs were above the likes of Morel Mackernasey and Knov) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block Class+ (She can amp her strength with Nen) Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Immensely High (Far superior to rookies in the Hunter Exam, who are able to run a distance of 80 kilometres across different terrains without much difficulty) Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Nen Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius (Cheadle is one of the most intelligent characters shown in the series. She is calm, practical, and highly knowledgeable, and is the current Chairman of the Hunter's Association after Netero's death and Pariston's resignation. According to Pariston, Cheadle possesses the best leadership skills in the entire association. As a Triple-Star Hunter, she must have made revolutionary breakthroughs and/or made historic discoveries of utmost importance, and she is one of the few to hold the prestigious Triple-Star rank. Cheadle is also a highly skilled law scholar and doctor, and is highly knowledgeable about jurisprudence and medicine as well. Her intellect is not quite at Ging or Pariston's level but she is still a master at calculating her opponent's future moves and the trend of the election making her a proficient tactician) Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: As a Zodiac, Cheadle must be extremely proficient at Nen. Gallery Cheadle_Yorkshire.png| Zodiacs_-_146.png|Cheadle is furious at Pariston's decision Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Madhouse Category:Hunters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Doctors Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Geniuses Category:Social Influencers Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8